supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marth
:Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Marth (SSBM), Marth (SSBB), Marth (SSB4) y Marth (SSBU). Marth (''マルス Marusu'') es el portador de la espada legendaria Falchion, y el héroe principal jugable en la primera, tercera, undécima y duodécima entregas de la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie de juegos de rol tácticos Fire Emblem]]. Previamente bien conocido en Japón por una serie de juegos que nunca fue localizada en el extranjero, Marth fue incluido en todas las versiones de Super Smash Bros. Melee como personaje jugable, y su popularidad en el juego (junto con la de su homólogo y contraparte Roy) influyó en la decisión de Nintendo de lanzar todos los títulos posteriores de Fire Emblem a nivel internacional. Su voz en japonés es interpretada por Hikaru Midorikawa, quien le había interpretado en la animación original de Fire Emblem varios años atrás. Perfil [[Archivo:Marth FE Shadow Dragon.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Marth en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon.]] El primer juego de lo que se convertiría en la exitosa franquicia de juegos de rol tácticos de alta fantasía medieval, lanzado para el Famicom y titulado Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light (Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi), introdujó a Marth como el personaje principal, con un diseño notablemente diferente al de su encarnación moderna. El segundo juego de la serie, Fire Emblem Gaiden, se llevó a cabo en el mismo mundo de ficción, pero en un continente diferente, por lo que sólo estaba tangencialmente relacionado con el primero; por lo tanto, Marth no aparecía. El tercer juego, sin embargo, titulado Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (Monshō no Nazo), lanzado para el Super Famicom a principios de 1994, era a la vez un "remake" del juego original y una continuación de la historia de ese juego; en esta ocasión, Marth fue sometido a un rediseño para asemejarse más a la imagen de príncipe "bishōnen" en la que es retratado hoy en día. Debido a su rol en los juegos en los que aparece, Marth se convirtió en el único personaje principal en la serie Fire Emblem con un papel protagónico desde el inicio del juego en más de un título. Así mismo, en dichos juegos, su unidad es la única que pertenece a la clase de Lord, algo que se convirtió en tradición con todos los protagonistas principales de posteriores títulos, al ser unidades que deben mantenerse vivas y empiezan siendo muy débiles, pero se vuelven muy potentes en el transcurso de cada juego. [[Archivo:Marth FE Shin Monshō no Nazo.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Marth en Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ~Heroes of Light and Shadow~.]] Cuando Super Smash Bros. Melee estaba siendo desarrollado, encuestas de personajes solicitados enviadas por los fans japoneses colocaron a Marth como el personaje más popular, por lo que HAL Laboratory decidió incluir a Marth como un personaje jugable en el juego, junto al personaje principal del aún no lanzado Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (Fūin no Tsurugi), Roy. Nintendo of America temía que estos personajes no fueran atractivos para los jugadores de América y por lo tanto tendrían que ser eliminados, pero hubo suficiente aprobación en América del Norte, por lo que fueron conservados. Marth y Roy fueron introducidos al público occidental, junto con la franquicia Fire Emblem, a través de la versión norteamericana de Super Smash Bros. Melee, y el resultado fue inmensamente positivo, haciendo que los juegos de Fire Emblem a partir de la séptima entrega en adelante se difundieran a nivel internacional. Ni a Marth ni a Roy se les dieron voces en inglés en el doblaje del juego, conservando sus voces japonesas. Por su diseño de personaje "bishōnen", así como su exotismo, junto con su eficacia como un luchador, Marth sigue siendo uno de los personajes más populares de Super Smash Bros. Melee. En el juego de Nintendo 3DS, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Lucina, hija del protagonista principal, Chrom, asume la identidad de Marth tras volver en el tiempo para crear una realidad en donde su padre no muera. Por su parte, Marth regresa a la serie Fire Emblem como un personaje descargable y jugable en dicho juego. En Super Smash Bros. Aunque Marth no aparece en el primer juego de la serie, según una entrevista realizada a Masahiro Sakurai, se consideró incluirlo como un personaje jugable en esa entrega, pero no pudo hacerse debido a limitaciones de tiempo.[http://www.sourcegaming.info/2015/12/13/sakurai-fe25/ Entrevista a Masahiro Sakurai por Famitsu por el 25º aniversario de Fire Emblem.] En Super Smash Bros. Melee right Marth hace su debut en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] (y por extensión, su debut en el oeste) como un personaje desbloqueable en este juego. Se le puede desbloquear con uno de tres métodos: completando el Modo Clásico o el Modo Aventura con los 14 personajes iniciales, utilizando a los 14 personajes iniciales al menos una vez en el Modo multijugador, o jugar 400 combates en dicho modo. Todos los movimientos normales y especiales de Marth involucran el uso de su espada, la Falchion. Fiel a su posición de 3º lugar en la tier list, Marth es uno de los luchadores más efectivos del juego. Sus puntos fuertes son el largo alcance de sus ataques y el muy buen daño y potencia en la punta de su espada, una prioridad muy alta, su moderadamente alta velocidad al correr, el mayor alcance de agarre, y combos sencillos y eficientes, con sus inconvenientes siendo la carencia de un proyectil y una recuperación nada espectacular. El clon de Marth, Roy, tiene ataques que son casi idénticos en apariencia, por lo que muchos debates de "Marth vs Roy" se produjeron en los años posteriores al lanzamiento del juego. Sin embargo, un análisis profesional de Marth lo pone en un nivel superior al de Roy porque el último carece de las sutiles, pero vitales ventajas que Marth posee. Descripción del trofeo Español 90px|right :Marth :Por las venas de este príncipe traicionado corre la sangre del héroe Anri. Fue condenado al exilio cuando Dolua invadió su reino. Blandiendo su espada divina, Falchion, lideró una revuelta y derrotó al dragón oscuro, Medeus. Como represalia, el Rey Hardin de Akanea destruyó el reino de Marth. :*''Fire Emblem'' (Solo en Japón) Inglés :Marth :The betrayed prince of the Kingdom of Altea, the blood of the hero Anri flows in Marth's veins. He was forced into exile when the kingdom of Dolua invaded Altea. Then, wielding his divine sword Falchion, he led a revolt and defeated the dark dragon Medeus. Afterwards, Altea was annihilated by King Hardin of Akaneia. :*''Fire Emblem'' (Japan Only) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Marth regresa en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, una vez más como un personaje desbloqueable. Al igual que en la entrega anterior, Marth tiene un alcance superior a la mayoría de los personajes en el juego, y depende de la longitud de su espada contra sus oponentes. En esta ocasión, Marth ha recibido cambios tanto positivos como negativos; su recuperación ha mejorado, pero algunos movimientos poseen menor alcance. Actualmente se encuentra en el 5º lugar de la clase A-, según la tier list. Como todos los personajes, Marth también es posesor de la técnica llamada Smash Final. En su caso, este es el Golpe crítico, el cual es el ataque más poderoso del juego, haciendo hasta 63% de daño y dando K.O. instantáneamente. Descripción del trofeo Español 90px|right :Marth :El príncipe de Altea, por cuyas venas corre la sangre de los héroes. Junto a un pequeño grupo de incondicionales, combatió para liberar a Altea después de que esta fuera invadida por el reino de Doluna y el dragón oscuro, Medeus. Con su espada divina, Falchion, derrotó a Medeus. Sin embargo, Altea fue posteriormente invadida por el rey Hardin de Akaneia. :*''NES: Fire Emblem'' (solo Japón) Inglés :Marth :The prince of Altea, in whose veins the blood of heroes runs. He and a small group of stalwarts fought to free Altea after it was invaded by the kingdom of Doluna and the dark dragon, Medeus. With his divine sword, Falchion, he fought and defeated Medeus. However, Altea was then invaded by King Hardin of Akaneia and eventually destroyed. :*''NES: Fire Emblem'' (Japan Only) En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' 200px|right La aparición de Marth como un personaje jugable para esta nueva entrega fue confirmada el día 7 de noviembre de 2013. A diferencia de sus anteriores apariciones, en donde sus diseños fueron influenciados por el tercer Fire Emblem, ''Mystery of the Emblem'', esta vez Marth usa un diseño basado en Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon y Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ~Heroes of Light and Shadow~, juegos de Fire Emblem que fueron lanzados para la Nintendo DS, el último siendo exclusivo de Japón. Por primera vez, Marth aparece como un personaje inicial. Aunque los movimientos de Marth no han cambiado desde su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Marth ha empeorado como luchador, ya que varios de sus mejores ataques son más lentos y/o tardan más en recuperarse. Además, debido a un cambio universal en la estructura de las burbujas de colisión, Marth posee menos alcance que antes en comparación a otros personajes. Varios de los ataques de Marth hacen menos daño, lo cual, combinado con la mayor dificultad para conectar sus ataques con la punta de su espada, reduce su habilidad para lograr el K.O. Sin embargo, Marth fue recibiendo mejoras a través del tiempo por medio de actualizaciones, por lo que encuentra en la 11º posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo 120px|right :Marth :Marth, príncipe de Altea, es el héroe del primer Fire Emblem y de su nueva versión, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. En Super Smash Bros. destaca por su destreza con la espada: golpea con la punta para infligir daño adicional, y usa su Bloqueo para defenderse, sea cual sea la dirección desde la que lo ataquen. :*''FC: Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' (JP) :*''SFC: Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (JP) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Marth fue confirmado como un personaje jugable en esta entrega, junto al resto de los personajes de Fire Emblem, durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. A diferencia de las entregas anteriores, Marth ahora cuenta con una voz en inglés. Los movimientos de Marth aparentan ser los mismos de siempre, pero traen algunos cambios. Se conoce que su Danza del sable es más rápida en general y que, al utilizar su Rompescudos, Marth ahora puede realizar una estocada en diagonal, ya sea hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Curiosidades *Los trofeos de Marth en Super Smash Bros. Melee, así como su trofeo en inglés en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, no son del todo correctos; dicen que Altea fue destruida por Akaneia, pero en realidad Akaneia controló a Altea por un periodo de tiempo, y Marth la reclama al final de la guerra. *El y Mario son los unicos personajes en tener más de un clon en sus apariciones *Algunos personajes que están en la serie de Super Smash Bros. como Fire Emblem, Persona, Star Fox, Bayonetta, Kid Icarus, Castlevania, Metroid, Kirby, Street Fighter y otras franquicias de videojuegos, no tiene doblaje en Español, no como en personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon y Wii Fit, algunos personajes si tienen doblaje en varios idiomas como Español, Francés, Italiano, y Alemán. *Yuri Lowenthal, su actor de voz estadounidense, también interpretó la voz de Alucard de Castlevania, Spider-Man/Peter Parker en el videojuego de El Hombre Araña para la PlayStation 4, y Ben Tennyson Adolescente en Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, Supremacía Alienígena, y Omniverse. Y además, también comparte su actuación de voz con Corrin Chico de Fire Emblem Fates como Opción de Voz #2. *Hikaru Midorikawa, su seiyuu, también interpretó la voz de Soma Cruz de Castlevania, Erdrick de Dragon Quest III CD Theater, aparte de Nobuyuki Hiyama, El Androide 16 de la saga de Dragon Ball, y Dio Brando de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Referencias Véase también Categoría:Veteranos